1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for testing hard disks.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disks of computers may store a mass of data, including user data and system data, such as operating system, application software and so on. As the market demand for computers grow, more and more hard disk are needed. Before a hard disk is put into the market, the hard disk should pass a factory acceptance test. Such tests involve actions such as, formatting the hard disk, writing data into the hard disk, deleting the data from the hard disk, and so on.
Conventionally, the hard disk is tested through a test software. The test software is installed in a computer and the hard disk to be tested is also installed in the computer. The computer tests the general functions of the hard disk through the test software.
Under the circumstances of when a plurality of hard disks need to be tested, the plurality of hard disks will need to be installed in the computer one by one. Due to the need of one by one installation when a plurality of hard disks need to be tested, the computer in use for testing may easily sustain damage and the amount of time that would be spent on testing is wasteful.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for testing hard disks. The system can test the performances of the hard disks conveniently, thus decreasing test time and enhancing efficiency.